


杂物间

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 套球衣警告！！！
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 11





	杂物间

杂物间不是一个太好的做爱场所，阿尔特塔想。

扫帚和拖把横七竖八地靠在墙角，艰难地维持平衡，柜架上放着积满灰尘的工具盒，一点细小的震动就将尘埃飘扬到了空气中。阿尔特塔的指尖小心翼翼地在墙面找寻着可以使力的空间，臀部高高地翘起，他听见身后荷兰人粗重的喘息声，炙热的阴茎抵上了他的后庭。

他感到恐惧而又兴奋，这不矛盾。杂物间的隔音并不太好，外面是主队球员的欢呼声和嘈杂的交谈声，他听见这之中夹杂了那个熟悉的名字。曼联刚刚以2-1的比分在老特拉福德力克阿森纳，而现在进球功臣就站在他的身后，范佩西握住他精瘦的腰部，温热的掌心摩挲着他的皮肤，缓慢向前握住了他脆弱而又挺立的阴茎上下撸动，指尖划过他的铃口，呻吟声从阿尔特塔紧紧抿着的嘴中溢出。

“罗宾呢？”阿尔特塔听到马塔的声音从门的另一侧传来，近在咫尺，仿佛西班牙人就是靠在门边说的。范佩西就是在这时进入他的，滚烫的阴茎一点点地在他温暖的甬道里开疆扩土，他的身体太久没有人进入了，紧致得能描绘出范佩西阴茎的形状。他害怕得捂住嘴，双腿不住地发软颤抖，被范佩西一把搂进怀里。汗水混杂着青草的香味钻入他的鼻腔，他想起那个斯坦福桥的午后，他俯身亲吻他的队长，欢呼声、青草味、咸咸的汗水，近在眼前却又遥不可及。

阿尔特塔偏过头试图亲吻曾经的队长，却只蹭到嘴角。他不满意地轻哼，范佩西会意将他转过身，后背摩擦着粗糙的墙面，阿尔特塔吃痛地嘶了一声。阿尔特塔终于得以看清他的前队长，暗红色的球衣有些扎眼。

“把它脱了。”他双手搂着范佩西的脖颈，小声且不满地说到。

“什么？”范佩西歪着脑袋眨巴着眼睛，他的眼睛像小鹿，阿尔特塔第一眼就这么觉得。

“我说球衣。”阿尔特塔嘟囔着，扭头躲开范佩西的亲吻。

范佩西轻笑了一声，听话地把球衣脱下，而下一秒，这件暗红色的充满着荷兰人气味的曼联球衣就出现在了阿尔特塔的身上。

“嗯……你干什么！”

范佩西捂住他的嘴，示意他外面还有人。

“我喜欢你穿着它。”荷兰人皱着鼻子满意地嗅了嗅，“你刚才身上都是别人的味道。”

“你是狗吗你？”阿尔特塔抬手点了一下范佩西的脑袋。

“你说是就是。”荷兰人牢牢抓着他的两只手，生怕他一不留神就把球衣脱了似的，“你的小狗现在想舔舔你，可以吗？”他蹲下身子，阿尔特塔比他矮上许多，球衣并不合身，看上去更像是一条短裙。他掀起球衣，整个脑袋埋了进去，张口含住阿尔特塔半挺的阴茎，阿尔特塔的喘息声粗重了起来。他的舌头熟练地在铃口打着转，模仿着交合的动作吞咽着西班牙人的阴茎，龟头一直抵到喉咙深处，他的一只手握住柱身的底部，搓揉着囊袋，西班牙人没一会儿就呜咽着缴械投降。

乳白色的精液顺着嘴角往下淌，范佩西伸出舌头舔了舔，抬起西班牙人的一条腿搭在肩上，他掰开西班牙人紧俏的臀瓣，小穴因为刚才的蹂躏有些红肿，一张一翕似乎在邀请着荷兰人。阿尔特塔温热的掌心遮住了他的视线，略带哭腔的声音从耳畔传来：“嗯......别看。”

他抓住阿尔特塔的手，轻柔地贴到嘴边，烙下一个吻。食指在穴口缓慢地进出，指甲若有似无地擦过湿软的肠壁，带出晶莹的肠液。范佩西抬起头，狡黠地看着沉溺在情欲中抽泣不已的情人。他吮吸着阿尔特塔大腿根的嫩肉，直到娇嫩的腿根出现一片充血的红印。西班牙人颤抖着瑟缩了一下，轻声唤着他的名字，伴着重重的鼻音。

“你知道吗？我在球员通道就想这么做了。”范佩西站起身，滚烫的阴茎又一次填满了西班牙的娇嫩的小穴，他熟练地找到西班牙人的敏感点，顶弄碾磨着，阿尔特塔墨绿色的眼睛泛上一层薄薄的水汽，小声而又无力地抽噎着，鼻头透着淡淡的粉色，他含住西班牙人的薄唇，舌尖撬开齿贝在口腔中横行，绕着西班牙人的舌尖打转，分开时勾出长长的银丝。他凑到阿尔特塔的耳边，轻呼一口热气，惹得西班牙人低吟了一声，“像这样进入你，占有你，让你浑身都是我的气味，在你身上留下我的烙印。”

“你是我一个人的，对不对？”范佩西的声音低沉而又沙哑，像一条蛇狡黠地钻进阿尔特塔的大脑，毒液侵蚀着他的理智。

“嗯哈......我是你一个人的。”

在听到满意的回答后，范佩西扣住阿尔特塔的双手抵在粗糙的墙面，加快了抽插的频率，每一下都精准且有力地撞击着西班牙人的敏感点，快感如电流一般顺着脊柱窜过阿尔特塔的全身，绵软尖锐的声音被亲吻所吞咽，他的身体随着范佩西的动作上下摆动着，乳头摩擦着布料挺立了起来，范佩西张嘴隔着布料用牙齿轻轻拉扯着阿尔特塔的充血的乳头，刺痛伴随着酥麻的快感由乳尖传至大脑，西班牙人颤抖着哭泣着，胸部不自觉地向前凑。

在漫长的交合之后，范佩西滚烫的精液填满了他的甬道，阿尔特塔的小腹微微隆起，呜咽着又一次射了精，在暗红色的球衣上晕开一滩深色的水渍。

外面早就归附了宁静，确认没有人在更衣室之后，阿尔特塔跟着范佩西走出了狭小的隔间，西班牙人像个主人一般径直走向一旁的浴室，20号球衣堪堪遮住他的臀部，乳白色的精液顺着大腿根流下，淫靡而又放荡。

范佩西快步向前，从背后抱住他的爱人，声音听上去委屈而又可怜，像只无家可归的小狗：“今晚不回伦敦了，好不好？”


End file.
